


settle into peace

by krissywrites_stuff



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: Times like this, when they could just be Gwaine and Merlin, were treasured.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	settle into peace

Gwaine felt truly peaceful for the first time in a long time. The feeling of Merlin’s hands in his hair, braiding flowers into the strands was comforting. The sound of running water in the river nearby was the perfect white noise to lull Gwaine to sleep.

Times like this, when they could just be Gwaine and Merlin, were treasured. Days where they could lay in a field and the sun warmed them comfortably were rare. But they have it right now.

Later they’ll have to face the world again. But right now, they ignored it all, and settled into peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted! It's quite short but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
